Mother Bear
by Vinely26
Summary: Young Jack Morrison X Young Ana Amari
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is another lemon/comedy featuring my own Overwatch headcanon. YES. HEADCANON. A world where they all live together, and all the lore nearly exits through the giant gaping hole where the single player campaign should be… (This piece will include most pre-game lore, though) If you LOVE the characters, and want more of them despite the lack of canon material: WELCOME. PREPARE TO BE ENTERTAINED.

MOTHER BEAR

Young Jack Morrison X Young Ana Amari

A raging omnic swung his clanking metal arm at Jack. His weapon was out of ammo, which was strange. He ignored the obvious plot limitations of his power, and smacked it the butt of his gun.

The impact destroyed his tool, but it would take more to take out an omnic. How could he have been so careless? He had left on his own to scout out the perimeter, and his team wasn't quite experienced enough to deal with real threats yet either…

Was this the end? To a random grunt of the enemy? A bullet ripped through the air to pierce the machine's central computing system. Saved.

Ana's scope glistened in a nearby tower as Jack turned to see where the shot had been delivered. The handsome young Jack smiled, unable to see her, but knowing she would see him.

She smiled back, relaxed by his bright expression. "Hostile detected!" Another omnic screeched behind her. Ana, startled, backflipped to the entrance. Now viewing the rear of the robot, she quickscoped her enemy.

The omnic fell with a thud. Relieved, the Egyptian sighed. Jack was alive, she was alive, two safe. "Now for the rest." Ana thought.

Jack, defenseless, took to the shadows, literally. When he scrunched into a crouch, he heard scratchy breathing beside him. The shadows were very dark, so he couldn't make out who or what was next to him.

An omnic? "Hey Jack." Gabriel greeted. Jack and Gabriel weren't on the best of terms at the moment, so you have to understand why Jack didn't reply right away. "Gabriel? What are you doing here? And why the breathing?" Jack asked, confused.

"The breathing? I was practicing. Also, what the fuck are you doing here you aryan little shit? This is a Blackwatch mission!" Gabriel said. A Blackwatch mission? How could that be? This was a job for his team…

"No, the higher ups gave this one to me. We were supposed to capture the leader who tried to harness the omnics instead of kill them…" Jack told him. "We were told to assassinate him." Gabriel said, with an edgy and low tone.

"Kill him? Me and the others came to put him into custody!" Jack said, upset with the complex orders. "And who's we? I only see… Well, I only hear you. It's awfully dark in these undefined and out of place shadows."

Jesse McCree lit his cigar, lighting up the room they were in. Well, "room". It was much more like a nook underneath where many jackets bearing the insignia '76' hung. "Howdy, boys." Jesse said with an annoying twang.

"We." Gabriel repeated. Annoyed at his sarcasm, Jack left the small place they were in. He opened the door, and stepped out of the wooden closet. "Well, that asshole omnic-lover isn't going to kill himself." Gabriel said, following Jack out of the closet.  
Jesse snickered at the situation, seemingly the only one aware. "Come on, cowboy. Let's get a move on Mr. Eastwood." Gabriel urged. "Nah, I'll stay here thanks. You two have fun outside the closet."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"As commander of Overwatch, I command you to help me fulfill the mission of my strike team." Jack said in a manly voice. Gabriel sighed. "Fine, I'll help you with your stupid capture mission. You're going to need more than your bare hands, though."

Gabriel handed Jack his rifle. "Aren't you going to need this?" Jack asked, not wanting his partner to be fillayed by the omnics. "It's alright." Gabriel assured, pulling two shot guns from his coat.

"And don't worry, I've got plenty of 'em." He chuckled. An omnic leaped from behind Jack, and attempted to grab him. "DUCK!" Gabriel shouted. Jack hit the ground, and saw the dark-skinned bad ass pull the trigger, dismantling the omnic's head.

He dropped the empty two, and revealed yet another fresh pair. "Where are you keeping those?" Jack inquired. "A man's allowed to have his secrets, correct?" Gabriel replied coldly.

More omnics lay in front of them, surrounding something. "I'll take the ones on the right, you take the left." Jack barked. "Yes 'sir'." Gabriel mocked. Jack unloaded a clip on his designated side, and Gabriel destroyed the others.

The man inside was almost positively the man they were both looking for. He was short and stubby, with a nasty quadruple chin. "Gross." Gabriel remarked. "Don't insult the prisoner." Jack sternly ordered. "Stop abusing your power, Morrison." The Blackwatch commander growled.

As the short fat man nervously laughed, he tossed a disk out behind the two agents. It folded out into a large omnic, and the shadow of said machine frightened both Reyes and Morrison.

"Jesus, that's a big one." Gabriel said, slightly tremoring in his voice. When the massive bot reared its ugly head, it was clear this was a larger than normal Bastion unit. "Attack!" Jack screamed, running at the large clanking Bastion.

"He'll never do anything to that thing…" Gabriel thought doubting his mutually hated partner. The giant Bastion switched to turret form, stopping the running soldier in his tracks. As the large minigun whirred, he knew this was the end…

The blue square on the back of the Bastion unit was now exposed. If only he could reach it… A shot, once again, rang out through the air.

The Bastion unit beeped in a painful groan as it's weak spot had been sniped, and it fell into a billion fractured pieces. Ana dropped down from a tower to meet them. "Greetings, Gabriel. Have you two finally worked out your petty differences?" She asked half-jokingly, but also half-curious.

"Having different favorite colors is not petty!" Gabriel shouted, gritting his teeth. Ana chuckled as she told him: "He's getting away, you should probably go run him down." Gabriel turned to see the portly man running for his life.

"HEY! GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE OMNIC-LOVER!" Gabriel screamed and ran off to tackle the poor man. Ana peered at Jack, who was smiling at her just out of her field of vision.

"Something funny about war, Morrison?" Ana barked in a rough voice. The stern look on her face just made Jack grin more. She couldn't keep up the facade, there was no one else around anyways… Ana leaped into a warm hug and kiss, and Jack obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

BACK AT WATCHPOINT: GIBRALTAR

Ana threw her head back in pleasure, and moaned. She dismounted her soldier, and lied down next to him in bed. "You fuck like a tiger." Jack laughed while he commented. Ana purred in reply.

"Did you hear about Talon capturing Gerard's wife?" Ana asked the Strike Commander. Jack, being the head of Overwatch, of course knew about the current tragedy. "Talon is swinging low, we'll find her, and bring her back." Jack said in a serious and low tone.

Attracted to his manly leadership, she passionately kissed him. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of the troubles that would soon befall them.

"Fuckin' 'ell!" Lena Oxton shouted before she fell into another time loop. Winston sighed. He had tried everything to stabilize the young Brit… He felt useless. Although he had taken down Doomfist, he could barely save a girl from a terrible fate.

Lena didn't reappear, and the ape worked tirelessly on a cure for her condition. Angela Ziegler was aiding him in his slight dive into the realm of modern medicine.

"Perhaps it isn't a cure we need, but something to anchor the poor girl!" Winston realized. "Of course!" He shouted in his powerful voice. Angela, or Mercy, was startled, and turned to Winston. "Ve can't rule out anyting yet, Vinston." She said, completely calm.

Ignoring her advice, he leapt to his workbench. Mercy grew tired, and fell asleep somewhere around 3 AM. Winston did not sleep that night.

"Winston!" Lena screamed, finally back in the present. "I'm coming!" He grabbed his invention, and threw it to her. "What is this? A vest? It's a bit too glowy for me, luv." She joked, although definitely not the time. Who knows when she would slip back into the timestream?

"Just put it on!" He boomed. Lena obliged, strapping the chronal accelerator to her chest. She began to fade Back to the Future style. "Winston, dear, it's not working!"

How could it not be functional? It was hastily made, yet how could it not work? Lena faded into nothing.

"Damnit!" Winston smashed his fists on the table. He removed his glasses, and put his head in his hands.

What could he do to make it better? Or should he just start over again… "'Salright, Winston, luv." Lena whispered in his ear. The scientist was startled. "Wha- how- ?!" He stuttered. "It worked, luv! I'm here to stay!"

Lena Oxton spent the next few days getting reacquainted with stable life. She made the decision to join Overwatch, seeing as she now had the means necessary to be a valuable asset.

The new agent was given the alias: 'Tracer', and was sent with Strike Commander Morrison to retake Amélie Lacroix for her first outing. She was the wife of an Overwatch agent, and must be reclaimed from the clutches of Talon.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, I realized that people are actually reading this. 100% grace to those who are consistently checking up on this. (Which is about 5 right about now.) If anyone would like to leave a review for constructive criticism, or just plain criticism, feel free. I'm open to any type of comments, and will respond to all of them. Huge thanks to even those people who are just checking up on it because it's pseaudo-porn like 12% of the time. On with the show:

TALON OUTPOST

"Calm the fuck down, luvs!" Tracer shouted to the Talon agents as she gunned them down.

A larger man crept up behind her, and grabbed her from behind. She recalled, and let Ana get a good look at his unprotected head. "Damn, these buggers can't even handle one time traveler, I feel bad for the Daleks." Tracer quipped.

The brains of the goon got all over her when Ana ended him. "Fuckin' nasty, m8…" She recalled again when the cooldown ended.

"All clear, luvs!" She called out to Jack and the other agents. Jack caught up with the Brit. "Thanks, Lena. You're a true addition to the team." Jack complimented.

"Aw… Commander, you're makin' me blush." Tracer replied, flattered. More Talon agents started shooting at the group. "Aw shit! Cavalry's here!" She screamed as the agents dissipated to cover.

Ana was scoping out the territory behind the current battle. She was about to change position, when she saw something. A giant purple-latexed ass in a window…

"Jack, come in Jack. I've located Amélie. Nobody else could have an ass that huge…" Ana reported. "Send Tracer."

Jack received the message through his earpiece, and ordered Tracer to go to Amélie's position. "Yessir, Mr. Morrison!" She saluted him, then blinked away.

Tracer jumped onto the shoulders of an enemy, and snapped his neck with her thighs. She then tore the door apart with her guns, then kicked it open.

"Oy…" She said when she saw Amélie. She'd never seen an ass so huge… If the prisoner weren't married, Tracer would've absolutely planned to hit on her when she woke up.

She picked her up, and blinked her back to Morrison. "Mission accomplished! Let's go home, chief!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Great work, board her onto the jet." Jack told her. None of their men had been even wounded, which was good. It just seemed a little easy, too easy.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

WEEKS LATER AT WATCHPOINT: GIBRALTAR

Winston ran down the hall to Jack's room. He burst the door open with little effort, and immediately regretted it.

Ana was bouncing on Jack's dick, and enjoying her current activity. Her tanned body exposed in the unexposed bedroom. She grunted in pleasure as her lover gripped her harder.

"Oh god, please cover yourself, Miss Amari." Winston said, covering his eyes. "WINSTON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jack shouted, realizing the ape's intruding and abrupt entrance. "Please dress, and meet me outside. I'll explain." Winston replied, shying away.

Jack put on a bathrobe, and met him outside. Ana stayed inside, eager to continue. "Gerard is dead." Winston said, visibly upset.

"What? How on earth…" Jack asked, completely and utterly taken off guard. "We don't know, all we know is that they took Amélie with them." Winston told him.

"What about Gerard?" Ana said, walking out wrapped in a blanket. Jack turned to her. "He's gone…"

"What could you mean he's gone?" Ana asked, startled. "He's dead, Miss Amari. Killed by gunshot, that's what woke us." Winston confirmed. Ana stood, mouth agape in disbelief. Someone broke in just to kill Gerard?

Jack stormed back into his room, throwing on his gear. "What are you doing, Jack?" The hotheaded leader angrily strapped a pistol to his belt. "I'm going after the bastard that killed a valued agent, and recaptured a friend!"

"You can't be serious, Jack. That's crazy!" Ana shouted back, attempting to discourage him. Apparently you don't get to be the Strike Commander of the most diverse, international, and popular military group in all the world by being easy to guide astray. "YOU THINK I'D LET SOME ASSHAT COME IN HERE, AND KILL WHOEVER HE WANTS, WHEN HE WANTS TO?" Jack screamed.

Jack had never been this upset about something. "THEY'RE IN OUR HOME NOW, ANA." He continued. Tears in her eyes, she ran down the hall to another room.

Ana was not a weak woman, she was far from it. It was something about seeing the man she loved so distressed. Not to mention that he was taking it out on her as well. She stayed away from him, and spent the night in the common area.

Jack slipped a jacket on over his shoulders. He strapped healing placements to his belt in case of emergency, and brought his pulse rifle. He didn't want to be recognized on this mission, so he donned a gas mask with a glowing visor.

The jacket, inexplicably, had a red 76 stitched into the back. Jack had stitched it there himself. Why? He liked the number.

He kicked open the door into the cool night air of Gibraltar. It was only about a half an hour ago that the intruder exited through Gerard's bedroom window, north of the base. The assailant would be carrying a likely tranquilized body with him, assuming that Talon didn't just kill her this time.

They must've been on foot since there were no tire-tracks. He started sprinting down a road towards the nearby town. Hopefully there would be few civilians outside at 3 AM, because there may be a gunfight where he was heading.

Jack stopped to catch his breath as he reached the town. He must've ran 3 or 4 miles to get there… "That shit they pumped into me has to do me some good, right?" He thought, jokingly.

Footsteps startled him. He spun around, and aimed his sights at a shadowy figure. "Relax, friend." Gabriel said, calming the situation.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Reyes?" The masked Strike Commander asked. Only barely offended by Morrison's aggressive attitude, he replied: "I'm here to help find Gerard's attacker, and to help reclaim Mrs. Lacroix."

Jack finally let down his guard. "Follow me, I'd assume they'd be here by now." He said. "Thanks, Jack. I have to ask, why did you stitch a '76' into your uniform?" Gabriel asked. Jack shrugged. "Old habits die hard, I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

TOWN OUTSIDE WATCHPOINT: GIBRALTAR

"Whoever they are, they can't be far now." Jack said. "They didn't come on any vehicles, right?" Gabriel asked. "Goddamnit, Gabe, read the previous chapter." Jack exclaimed, extremely annoyed.

Jack was not in the mood for any bullshit, he was tired, and revenge-hungry. Gabriel sensed that now was not the best time to work out their differences about the leadership position, as that was what had come between them. (That and their different color preferences.)

Scuttling was heard on a rooftop, and a dark, yet feminine, figure grappled to a far building. "That's him!" Jack shouted. "Looks like a she, Morrison." Gabriel observed. Gabriel had a keen eye for feminine features. "Whatever, let's go!" Jack said, bolting off.

The target had a sniper rifle, and would occasionally fire off a shot directly back at them. She would often aim for Jack specifically, sensing his leadership perhaps? Jack dodged a close shot, but it grazed Reyes on the arm.

"Agh!" Gabriel shouted. Jack threw down a healing field. "What the hell is that?" Gabriel asked. "It's an experimental tool from Dr. Ziegler's lab." Jack answered before running off towards the woman again.

He started firing at her. She immediately took cover, and took pot-shots at him from behind cover. "I'm on my way!" Reyes shouted to his partner. He pulled out his sawed-off shotguns, and hid behind a telephone booth.

His voice caught the attention of the enemy sniper, who took action as Gabriel hid. She aimed for the telephone pole near Reyes, and with a crack of a gun, she shot through the wood on the left side.

The imbalance caused the pole to fall near Gabriel, and though the wooden structure missed him, the power wires did not. Some snagged on the booth, and electrocuted the Blackwatch agent. He screeched in horror and pain.

Jack turned to see his friend burning with the force of 1000 volts, but he couldn't let the sniper escape… He needed his revenge, Overwatch needed it's revenge. "The cause is bigger than a man." Jack thought, justifying his actions.

He left Reyes to burn and wallow, presuming him to die. He chased the enemy sniper until she was completely out of sight. Useless.

He returned to Gabriel's corpse to carry his remains back to Watchpoint:Gibraltar. When he arrived, the dead man was still writhing in pain from the excruciating shock. He was a disgusting, baked, and ugly shell of a man.

"YOU DID THIS TO MEEEE!" Gabriel screamed in a raspy voice. "YOU THOUGHT I WOULD DIE?! I WAS PUMPED FULL OF THE SAME SHIT YOU WERE, PAL." "Let's go home, Gabe." Morrison said, trying to contain his guilt. "Ziegler will fix this, she always would."

The hateful pile of human remains was unwillingly carried back to the laboratory. He screamed and carried on all the way, he hated Jack Morrison, now more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Vat te fuck happened to him?" Mercy exclaimed. "MORRISON HAPPENED TO ME." The corpse screamed as he lay on her table. "He must be in extraordinary pain…" She thought. "I'll take it from here, commander." She told Jack.

Gabriel moaned and carried on upon the medical table. "You're not going to like te only solution to vat ails you, Mr. Reyes." The heap was puzzled. "I can't be any less content than I am right now, Ziegler. FIX ME, YOU SUCCESSFUL MED SCHOOL GRADUATE BITCH!" Gabriel shouted, distressed.

"Vat a backhanded compliment." Angela thought to herself. "One sec, I'll turn on the healing stream in a minut." The Swiss doctor assured. "Thank GOD, I thought I'd have to live out my days as an edgy grim reaper."

Mercy's ears perked up. "Maybe not a grim one, but a reaper noneteless…" Ziegler nervously laughed as she spoke. Once again puzzled, he demanded she switch on the healing stream. "Absolutely, now it's only a prototype. I just vant you to know before you-" The angry Gabriel cut her off.

"I don't give a flying FUCK about that, PLEASE FIX ME, NOW." He screamed for the last time. She didn't want dialogue to get repetitive, so she flipped the obscenely large switch to power on the healing stream.

Gabriel screeched in agony. It was not healing him, it was indeed disintegrating his molecules. "Perhaps dere is someting wrong with the way I worked te circuits to restore particles, perhaps they are removing them!" She exclaimed.

Gabriel still didn't give a shit, but now he knew that he couldn't be fixed either… While Angela scurried to fix the problem, Gabriel moaned deeply. "Dere has to be a way for it to vork, it has to!" She tore through her notes, but alas: found nothing usefull.

"Morrison, you haven't heard the last of me!" He screamed as his voice began to lower to an edgier tone… He evaporated into a black smoke, it was immediately blown out through the open window.

"Vell shit, zat didn't vork." Mercy said, sighing. She searched the lab, trying to find the cause of the malfunction. She opened the power box on the wall to see it covered in Mountain Dew. (Sponsored). "Vat ze fuck?" Mercy exclaimed. She looked up at the wiring to see a small Hana Song chewing on the wires. "Little fucking gremlin." Angela griped before walking to get the doritos to lure her away.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Over the next few months, it became apparent that Ana was indeed pregnant. With a heavy heart, Jack stayed away from her still. He knew it must've been his, but Ana didn't want to see him. She made this obvious how she stopped going on missions with him.

Most chalked it up to the pregnancy, but Jack knew the truth. Gabriel was dead, Ana had left him, Winston was getting fat from all the peanut butter… His life was falling apart, and Overwatch was slowly declining.

Even the group's most peppy Brit was starting to lose a bit of her luster. "Cheers… Luv…" The girl wearily said before falling back into bed after just waking up. Jack was done with waiting and rotting.

They had moved back to the Switzerland headquarters because Gibraltar was no fun in the winter. As soon as Ana gave birth, Jack planned to convince her to come with him on a mission again.

When Miss Amari shat out a little Fareeha Amari, it was quite a bit of time later. Ana was now a mother, though most didn't know who the father was, as she was quiet about that factor in the equation of intercourse.

Ana tucked young Fareeha into bed, and left the nursery. "How does it feel to raise her alone?" Morrison said, startling the new mother. They hadn't spoke since that night when he went after Gerard and Amélie's killer.

Why had such an event caused so much drama between the two? Ana couldn't tell you why, she had seen a side of him that she was afraid of. She was a brave woman, afraid of many things, but would shy away from few. The hell of Jack Morrison's lust for blood in his rage is one thing she will run from rather than face.

"You acted like a monster that night." She shot abruptly. Jack, hurt that she was still upset about that night, replied: "They were in our home, I couldn't have just let something like that slide. Gerard was our friend, and you were close with Amélie."

Maybe she was being a bit sensitive about the whole issue. Her love hadn't died for the soldier either, but she wasn't about to let him win without at least an apology. "I refuse to apologize for the way I acted then, I would do the same now if I had to." Jack stated, firm on his stance.

"You fucking swine, it seems we're done here." Ana said, basically dismissing the Strike Commander. Taken aback by her blunt reply, he stepped aside and allowed her to pass him by. That was it. She left.

Jack wasn't about to admit that he was in the wrong, he felt a burning anger. The posterboy for Overwatch wasn't as perfect at heart as everyone had hoped he would be. His immature outlook on life restricted him from chasing after the woman he loved. Until Talon was brought to the ground, burning and simmering, he would rage on a personal vendetta.

The years went by, and although they grew together as friends, Jack and Ana remained platonic. Jack fell deeper into his pit of revenge, angrier and more upset every day that passed. Ana matured into a lovely woman, attempting to raise her daughter away from the war and fighting that she partook in.

She wanted the best possible world for her young Fareeha, and would go through hell to give that to her. Her daughter had become upset with her because of her wall her mother had erected between her and the real world.

"She could be a great force for good someday, Ana. Maybe you should let me train her." Jack said on the way to a mission. Ana was immediately off put by his suggestion. "She will not fight, she wouldn't want to. She would crumble before the world, I will protect her from that until my dying breath." She said, quickly rejecting his offer. "I think you're being too hesitant to give her Fareeha a chance, you may be surprised." Jack insisted.

"I said NO." Ana stated slightly louder. Tracer and Mercy were alerted by her. Ana quieted her volume. "Please, don't talk about this again. I don't want her to fight, and I don't want her to be around you." Jack was stunned. The door opens, and everyone rushes out.

It wasn't very long, but it was to Jack. He sat there, holding back tears. Everytime she spoke of Fareeha, she always said: 'My daughter'. Never had she acknowledged him as the father.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, author here again. I know you can see my name on the top of the screen so I don't need to say that again. I think I have to reiterate my love of hearing from the community. There are at LEAST 7 of you following. Please comment so I can make better shit in the future. Ok, now I'm done. Have fun.

TALON HEADQUARTERS

The smoke of Gabriel Reyes lingered on without a form for quite some time. He drifted along the winds without a correct form, searching for what he desired most: Revenge against his once dear friend, Jack.

His hatred led him to the Talon Headquarters. Overwatch would kill for the location of the dark and cold building that stood before him. Finally, the wraith took shape. Gabriel was back to normal, except that his disfigurements remained.

The motion-sensors blaired the second he came to, causing slamming in his temples. "FUCK!" He screamed, in incredible pain and agony. Spotlights were flashed onto the deformed soldier. "Get that little bitch in the fort before he escapes!" A Talon guard shouted. Burly henchmen grabbed the incapacitated living corpse, and dragged him inside by his arms.

"You're THE Gabriel Reyes?" A guard asked in disbelief, his face contorted due to Gabriel's deformities. "Why is that so hard to believe, you asshole. I've given you a form of identification. I've left Overwatch, I want to work with Talon now." Gabriel said.

The guard scoffed. "It doesn't quite work like that around here, pal." Gabriel became unnecessarily enraged. He entered into his smoke body to move through the bars, and reformed to choke the guard.

"How about now, ya little shit?" Gabriel growled in his face. The guard was speechless, and stared straight into Gabriel distorted eyes. It was as if he had seen a ghost, or perhaps death itself…

"There is no more Gabriel Reyes." The Talon scientist said, tying another leather strap to his body. The suit was made from the stolen model of the Valkyrie suit. It was rigged to regenerate his decaying cells to stabilize him on the brink of death.

"There is now only death, Gabriel Reyes is dead." The scientist flips switches behind his cloak, then lowers his dark cape to its former position. The erratic breathing of the dead man hitched, while the pain slowly began to subside with the suit's regenerative powers.

"There is only death, you are the Reaper." He said, placing the mask over Reaper's ugly face. "Now for a weapon, I've constructed a badass pulse rifle that we stole from Watchpoint: Grand Mesa. It fires helix rockets, unlike the current Overwatch model." The scientist said, eagerly.

Reaper pulled two shotguns from his coat. "That will be unnecessary, doc. Put it back where you found it, maybe someone else will find use for it." The hooded wraith dissipated, and exited through the vents.

"Where are you going, Reaper? We haven't given you a command yet!" He shouted. "Just try and stop me. I'll be back, but first: Jack Morrison will pay." The wraith stated before disappearing completely.

Two men driven by revenge and hatred. How could such a tale end happily? Not every tale ends on a good finishing note, however, tragedies suck dick.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

ATLANTA, GEORGIA - U.S.A.

"This is Morrison, all units move out. That's an order!" He barked over the radio waves. Her hair had slightly greyed, although Jack looked as young as ever… Ana aimed down the scope of her sniper rifle, and picked off another Talon agent.

She wasn't a fan of killing soldiers, or anyone for that matter. It had become her duty, and she wished nothing that resembles this existence for her not-so-young Fareeha… Her absence at home compelled her to send her to a charter school in Switzerland.

Her school friends called her 'Pharah', and it seemingly stuck. When she was 15, she left the school, and now she lives in Egypt. Against her busy mother's wishes, she is currently attempting to rise in the ranks of the Egyptian Army. She forged her birth documents, to her sergeant, she is 16.

Another enemy now lies, bleeding. Jack tuned into the channel: "Thanks for looking out for us, Mother Bear." She peered down her scope to see a young and handsome Jack Morrison. He hadn't aged a day.

Talon had laid wrath to Atlanta, and Overwatch's strike team was the first response to the crisis. Only hours ago had the bombs begun to detonate, one by one. The great southern city was now closely resembling rubble. They had searched for survivors, and now they had to transport them to the U.N.

The jet is about 100 meters away from the team. Ana does not let down her guard, she frantically searches for any sort of Talon agent in her field of view. Suddenly, a shot rings out, from directly beside her.

Her heart skipped a beat, startled and afraid of what had just happened outside of her control. An agent guarding the survivors dropped dead. Oh God, she let one of her own die. "Ana! Fucking kill him!" Jack screamed into her earpiece.

"Searching for enemy sniper… I'm repositioning." She jumped off the building she was on, but grappled onto the ledge outside her previous nest. The cable that ejected from her arm was stuck in the edge of the roof securely. She ran across the wall to jump to the other structure to her right.

A smoke grenade was set off as she arrived on the building to her right. The motherly figure, although blinded by the smoke, saw a quick glimpse of a giant ass exiting the artificial fog. Ana sprinted in the direction of the ass, hopefully belonging to a sniper, who was now confirmed to be female.

She zipped up to a water tower, out of the smoke. Ana gazed down her sights, and saw a masked face holding a gun that was positioned to strike her in the head. She held her breath, and pulled the trigger.

The enemy sniper was, in reality, decently far from Ana. To a professional marksman, 100 feet is akin to another sniper breathing down your neck; just waiting to blow off your head. Ana struck the side of her head, ripping off her metal mask.

Amélie Lacroix. She must've been brainwashed by her kidnapper… It seemed that there was only one person escaping according to Jack's report… She must've… She must've been the killer. She killed Gerard? She made herself a Widow.

While her confused opponent's mind raced, she took her chance to win the fight. "Ana! Get back to the jet! Everyone is aboard, you've distracted him for long enough!" Jack shouted. "Get back here NOW!"

Miss Amari came to her senses through the sound of Jack's voice. She came back from her mind just in time to hear the shot. It entered her right eye , and grazed by her skull. The soldier winced in pain, and fell back.

"Ana! What was that, are you alright?" Jack asked. "Hello? Ana!?" He heard the shot, and the scream of pain from the woman he loved. "Please… Don't let it end like this…"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CAIRO - EGYPT

Never in his twenty years of service had he been more scarred from a wound of war. It hadn't been long since she died. He didn't attend the funeral, he couldn't get out of bed to go. He spent the next few months nearly incapacitated. Reinhardt led Overwatch while he was away, seeing as he was the only founder present at the headquarters currently.

It was extremely hot in Egypt. Jack Morrison wore a silk mask to cover his face. He appeared as a local in the land, and it acted as a perfect cover for his mission: Meeting his daughter.

She was graduating from her training today. Even if he couldn't speak to her, he wanted to see her. It was a public event, so it wasn't difficult getting in to watch.

When the man on the stage called someone in Arabic. In the jumble of foreign words, he fished out "Pharah Amari". He saw a beautiful young woman climb the stairs to receive applause. Jack smiled, his daughter turned out well without his help. Unspeakably happy, the father exited without a word.

Jack boarded his flight back to Switzerland. To honor his late love, he wanted to respect her wishes to not influence her. He decided it would be better if he had little to no impact on her life. Although she had gravitated towards military work without him, he wanted what Ana wanted: Whatever that was…

SWITZERLAND - OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS

McCree suited up for a mission. He was given the title of Blackwatch commander after Gabriel passed. He flipped his revolver in his hand with ease, then sheathed his weapon.

Black smoke traveled through the vent and into the small room with the former deadlock gang member. "I see they gave you my job." Reaper said while forming.

The cowboy was dumbfounded. "I didn't expect them to choose anyone else, you were my most skilled student." Reaper went on. "How are you… Alive?" McCree stuttered.

The dark figure chuckled. "I was never dead, asshole." He grabbed him by the neck, and smashed him up against the wall.

McCree, trying to keep the situation light, snickers. "This is a very interesting situation." He says, sneering at the Grim Gabriel. "Shut your fucking trap, or I'll put a snake in your boot." Reaper winked behind his mask.

"If you don't do this for me, you'll be dead before you know what killed you. Which will be me. I don't know if that was clear enough." Reaper said. "Death comes…" He added before dissipating.

"Well shit." He thought while just the teensiest bit hard from Reaper's comment about the snake. Assuming it was a dick and not a snake.

? - SOMEWHERE

Ana wakes in a hospital bed gasping for breath. Half of her vision is gone, and she has a terrible headache. "She's awake." Someone on a loudspeaker says.

Men enter the room and disconnect her from all of her machines. "To the chamber." The man on the speaker says. They grab her, and bag her head. She feels herself being carried off, but where to?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

THE CHAMBER

Tied up in a chair, her bag is roughly removed. Even without the bag she can barely see. Her vision adjusts to the lighting of the bright room.

When she finally gains focus, she stares off in the space in front of her. Who else is there, but an eerily blue Amélie Lacroix.

"Amélie, stop. We can fix you back at HQ. Please don't…" Ana pleads. She doesn't know what she's going to do. But she knows it can't be good for her.

"That's Widowmaker to you, bitch." The thin assassin struts her giant ass over to the chair where Ana is bound. "And I'm not going to kill you, relax."

Slightly relieved, Ana still rejected her words as truth. "I'm just going to hurt you, really, really bad." The blue woman said, snarling.

SANTA FE - NEW MEXICO, U.S.A.

"Jesse mother-fucking McCree, it's been too long!" Someone shouted as the undercover Blackwatch commander walked into the bar. "It has, and that's bad-ass mother-fucker to you." McCree shined his BAMF belt buckle at him.

A man with a half burned face and a twitching eye stepped up to him. "I know what you are, what in hell's name are you doing here?" He asked, his hand on his pistol.

"I need a favor." McCree whispered, obviously under pressure. As if the agent wasn't supposed to be undercover here. The man read the situation. He licked his lips, and folded his arms. "I'm listening."

Ana lay nearly dead on the ground. She was still strapped into the chair. The blood in her mouth tastes awful as Widowmaker slammed her chair upright. "Fuck you, I'll never talk." She said, spitting blood onto the the cold-blooded woman's skin tight suit.

"I couldn't care less if Madame spoke of Overwatch." She remarked. "I'm just tenderizing the meat." With a haunting grin, she walked out of the room. At last, Ana relaxed.

Just as she started to breathe easier, a hissing sound startled her soul. The chamber quickly became extremely cold. They were going to freeze her… Just like they did that bitch…


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

TALON HEADQUARTERS - THE CHAMBER

Ana squirmed in her chair, slowly becoming colder and colder. She would be dead in an hour. She had to get out of here.

Black smoke trailed in from under the door. "Oh god, this is it." She thought. It formed into a dark figure. "Funny seeing you here, Miss Amari." Reaper said, sneering behind his mask.

"I am death, and I'm here to obtain something from you." He said, laughing maniacally. "Gabriel? Is that you?" She said, snickering at his over-seriousness in his role.

"No! Fuck you! Gabriel is dead, now there is only death." Reaper shouted. Ana rolled her eyes. "What is it, O death?" She remarked sarcastically.

Reaper slashed her face. She winced in pain, his clawed gloves didn't feel pleasant being smashed against her head. "That will be mine now, thank you very much." He said, ripping her blue hat off her head.

"Just wait a little while longer, then you can join me and sweet Amélie on our mission to destroy Overwatch." He said before leaving, and slamming the door in his wake.

Ana frantically searched the room for something to free her. She didn't have long, and she knew that if she did nothing, she would be a goner. A fate worse than death was at stake, and that was worth fighting to keep at bay.

The Egyptian shook her chair until she fell to her side. With all the strength she had reserved, she scooted to a corner. "What can I use?" She thought.

"Where was the hissing coming from?" The frantic mother turned to the source of the sound. A glowing blue flame was shooting out of a pipe in the other corner of the poorly lit chamber.

She crawled over to the flame, and held her hands to it. It seemed to be some sort of advanced technology, perhaps a chemically modified compound? She couldn't think about the possibilities, she needed to escape.

The flame was extremely cold, but it acted like a blow torch. An extremely boosted blow torch at that, but it did he job just the same. She felt her head thump with the increased exposure to the fumes.

Her cuffs were sliced off by the cold flame, and she immediately ran for the door. It might take a while to pick the lock with what she had, but it wouldn't take an hour. She needed to get out to warn Jack about Talon's attack.

SWITZERLAND - OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS

Winston steps into Jack's office. "Commander, we've picked up many large blips on the radar." Jack swivels in his chair to face the scientist. "They're coming from the north, and we believe they're Talon." He was shocked.

"It's not like them to show up at our doorstep. I suppose that we should ready the anti-aircraft guns?" Jack proposed. "You're the Strike Commander." Winston shot back. Jack sighed. "Yes, indeed I am."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

They finally came into view. The Talon aircrafts flew just below the clouds, perhaps to strike fear into the Strike Commander's heart.

If they had come to attack, which they certainly had, this would be the largest scale attack on Overwatch's home base. Although he knew this was the time to stand strong, the mighty Jack Morrison was indeed struck with fear.

Winston had left to tend to the building defenses. They were state of the art, thanks to the big guy. Jack stood to go prepare for the impending doom.

Before he could exit the room, Tracer and McCree stepped in the door. They seemed to fight for Jack's attention.

"Sir! I would like to affirm that I am here to fight with you!" Tracer said, saluting the Commander. Jack smiled. "Thank you, Lena. That means a lot. Suit up, you two."

"Actually sir…" McCree interrupted. Lena was already halfway out the door when Jack said 'Thank you'. "That's not why I came here. Of course I'll fight with you, but there's a more important matter to discuss."

Jack tilted his head, he and Jesse were now alone. "What is it, cowboy? Getting cold feet in the whole Blackwatch Commander business?" McCree chuckled nervously. "No, I love the job. Something tells me I'll be done with it in a few moments."

THE BASEMENT - OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS

Torbjörn frantically searched the underbelly of the Overwatch headquarters for the charges the Deadlock gang set. "Come in, Torb. Have you found them yet?" Jack barked.

The Swedish dwarf sweat under his red metal suit. "I haven't seen 'em. We might be better off abandoning ship." He said, extremely unsure of himself.

"How long did that traitor say we have 'till they go off 'n blow us all to smith'reens?" Jack was audibly upset. "About a half an hour… But he's not a traitor, Jesse was given no choice. He didn't have to come to us. He's been a good man, what would you have done?" Jack defended.

"I WOULD'VE DIED BEFORE I LET THEM DESTROY OUR HOME!" Torbjörn shouted into his headset. "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to explode. I'll keep looking." "No, get out of there. It's just a building, we should start evacuating the people." Jack ordered.

WINSTON'S LAB - OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS

"What do you mean I should lower our defenses?" Winston said over the intercom. "I want you to stand down, and start getting everyone out and on jets to Gibraltar." Jack told him.

"I suppose we could do that, but the base?" Winston asked. "The base is already lost, friend." Jack said in a gruffer, angrier voice.

OUTSIDE THE OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS

"Everyone on the ground as soon as the copters touch down!" Reaper shouted to his team. "Widow, you're with me." She smiled.

The helicopters shook as they hit the ground, and the Talon agents were still mentally preparing themselves. The gates opened, and at least a thousand men armored in black stampeded out of the aircrafts.

Reaper evaporated into smoke, and floated toward the base. Widow followed by grappling onto nearby trees. "This is the end for that fucker Morrison!" Reaper shouted, every part of him ready for revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

TALON HEADQUARTERS

Ana needed transportation. She had contemplated stealing a helicopter from the shadow organization, but how could she get away with it without being caught? "Since we are so low on staff because of the attack, we need to double up on the weapons and technology branch. All armed guards move to the lab to guard our valuables, please and thank you." A disinterested secretary over the loudspeaker.

"Perfect." Ana thought. She rushed to the air bay, and got into a copter. Although they didn't have guards, they must have security cameras. They must know she's on her way out by now.

The bay door was left open for the Talon agents at the Overwatch Headquarters to return. She lifted off, and then escaped the wretched place.

Such a sad thought to think that Amélie's last conscious thoughts were down in that pit… This is why the world needs Overwatch, so they can be protected from people like these.

When she got back, she would help them do so much more. She would also have to talk to Jack again, it wasn't fair what she had been doing to him. He was passionate about his work.

She did love him, that much was clear to her. She pushed the throttle forward, she couldn't wait to get home.

OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS

"Reinhardt! How close are we to everyone being on their way?" Jack asked. "I believe everyone is on the jet, but me, you, and Miss Oxton. She wouldn't leave without her Commander." Jack smiled.

Tracer zipped into the room. "Why the fuck are you boys standing around? Get in the jet!" She recalled back to continue what she was doing.

"The girl is right, we should get out of here." Reinhardt said, stomping away to the jet. "Are you coming?" He shouted back. Jack turned. "I'm on my way, don't wait for me!"

As soon as the large German was gone, black fumes gathered in front of the Commander. Jack was too surprised to react. As soon as the fumes gathered, an angry Reaper smacked him with his shotgun. "That was for leaving me to die in Gibraltar."

The edgy nightmare stood before him, in all of his black-leather glory. "So this is where we're going to do this, huh? You couldn't have chosen a non-exploding building?" Jack sarcastically remarked.

"That mouth won't get you out of everything, Morrison." Jack backed up. "I've waited so long to finally put you in your place, and now I have the means and the opportunity to finish you off. Here and now."

Jack hit the wall. "Jackpot." He thought. "And while you stood on top, running Overwatch, even then I was cast aside into the shadows. Soon I will be the one they will fear, I will be-" Reaper is interrupted by Jack smashing a fire extinguisher upside his head. Jack smiles while the masked invader is stunned. "Tag."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"You think you can best me? You're not even armed!" Reaper shouted, while pulling out two shot guns. He fired three bursts at the Strike Commander.

He had a pistol on his belt, which he swiftly unsheathed, and began firing back. "Eat lead, fucker!" Jack screamed.

"Go to hell!" Reaper shouted, while dissipating. Morrison was alone, and he frantically swiveled his head around the room. "Where'd you go, you son of a bitch?!"

Jack had a wristband with the time of the bombs installed. He checked it to see how long he could torment Gabriel, and it read: '1:30'.

One minute and thirty seconds until he either escaped or died. If he was to die here, he would surely bring death with him.

Gabriel appeared behind him, furious. "The moment of reckoning for the dazzling Commander!" He screamed in Jack's ear before knocking him on his ass.

Ana pushed the throttle forward as far as it would go. She would be at the HQ in about a minute. She had to warn them of Gabriel's attack. Even if she couldn't get there in time, Jack would still stop him.

Reaper cracked Jack's eyepiece. His aim was off, considering that it was the only thing helping him keep up with the speedy-as-fuck Gabriel. "Stand down, Morrison!" Reaper shouted. He appeared behind him, and kicked him over. Jack groaned in pain, nearly accepting his defeat.

"You're going to die in here, your time is up!" He screamed in his face. '0:45'. He had to get out, no more dancing with demise. "Your breath smells horrible." Jack said as he slammed him with both feet in the jaw.

Reaper was stunned, and took a moment to collect himself. He regained his sight to see Morrison dashing into the flight bay.

"Come in! Come in, Commander!" Winston alerted over his headset. "Yes, Winston. I'm here. Don't take off without me. I'm on my way!" He shouted.

"Jack? Do you copy, Jack?" Winston repeated. His heart sank. His microphone was broken. He heard Gabriel's ominous laugh from close behind him.

"I'm going to die in here." He pessimistically thought. Reaper grabbed him by the collar, and smashed him into the ground. '0:15'.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The Talon helicopter was about to land in the Overwatch HQ flight bay. She saw Jack fighting Gabriel. '0:05'.

Ana fired at him with the copter's defenses. '0:04'. Reaper was buffeted by the bullets, and evaporated into the air. '0:03'.

"Come on! Get over here!" She screamed. '0:02'. An injured Commander heard the voice of the one he loved. He ran towards the helicopter as fast as he could.

Ana hadn't landed yet, but she was low enough for her soldier to climb aboard. '0:01'. Jack panicked as he glanced at his wrist in mid run.

Jack felt the emptiness and pointlessness of his sprint, and instead stopped to scream: "I love y-" The Headquarters burst into flames.

The Talon helicopter spiraled out of the flight bay that was now rubble. Ana, tears in her eyes and sadness in her heart, desperately attempted to stabilize the aircraft. It was no use, and it crashed into a nearby hill.

UN PRESS CONFERENCE - FRANCE

Lena Oxton sighed as she stepped up to the podium with Winston. "The slaughter in Switzerland was not a result of Overwatch. They bombed the headquarters before they attacked the city near it. We were powerl-" She was interrupted by an angry civilian.

"THEY WERE THERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Winston's brow furrowed. Lena nervously sweat. "They were there because they are an extreme terrorist group who kill indiscriminately." He stated, calmly.

"They wouldn't have attacked us if you hadn't failed to protect us after you lead them to us!" Another woman screamed from the crowd.

The public exploded into a panic, and reporters pushed their microphones forward asking questions like: "What will you do if Overwatch is disbanded?" And: "Will the death of Jack Morrison effect your decision in continuing the program?"

"ENOUGH!" Winston boomed. The crowd fell to silence. "We may be politically delicate, and they may revoke our funding. But the ideals and meaning behind Overwatch will live on! Jack knew this better than anyone, and if he were here… He would want us to stay strong."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

A man walks through the cemetery, here to visit his grandmother. Flowers in hand, he treads the grass to her final resting place.

Something catches his eye, something not exactly unusual. An older man with starkly white hair. He is dressed in a dark brown leather jacket while he stands over a grave.

He approaches the man. "Greetings, friend. It never gets easier, does it?" The man says to the older man. The old man chuckles. "No, no it never does."

The flowered man places a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Who was he?" He asks.

The old man is staring at a grave that reads: 'Jack Morrison'. "I'm not entirely sure, some guy who died a long time ago." The old man said, turning to face his newfound friend.

At closer inspection, he had a large scar from his right upper forehead to his lower left lip. "You don't know him?" The flowered man asked.

"Not anymore." The old man replied. "He used to be a hero." The flowered man sighed. "The good ones are the first ones to go… Sadly, it's just the way that the world works."

"The young die so because the older you get, the more likely you are to turn your back on the world." The old man said, frowning. The flowered man was made uncomfortable by the truth in his statement.

"That's not true." He said. The old man was slightly put off with him disagreeing with his tried philosophy. "Excuse me?" The old man grumbled.

"You're wrong, anyone can be a hero. It doesn't matter their race, location, or age." The flowered man protested.

The old man's cynical grimace turned to a faint smile. "You may be onto something there."

The old man walked away, but the flowered man chased after him. "I never caught your name, what is it?" He asked. The older man flashed him a glare of a thousand dead young men.

"My name? It doesn't matter. Just call me Jack." The old man said before walking off.

Jack? Could he have been… No. The man buried there is a dead man, someone is buried there.

He turned back to the grave, utterly speechless. At the base of the marker, in all bold engravings, it reads:

'HEROES NEVER DIE.'


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

10 YEARS LATER

"Does it ever get easier? Not in my experiences. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't yearn for his touch again. To feel his gruff hand on mine would be the only heaven I would need to pass into the night. My daughter thinks me dead, the world thinks me dead. The man I love IS dead. How could this become a more cruel world?"

TALON OUTPOST

The biotic rifle is an extremely useful weapon. Zygler is still in the business, luckily she got her he hands on the prototype of her newest experiment.

She aimed down the scope of her new toy, ecstatic to try it out on the scum bags who destroyed her home.

She noticed someone, just out of the light. Hiding from the guards and advancing like a man on a mission.

He bore the '76' emblem on his back. This must be that mercenary the authorities had been after. 'Soldier: 76' is what they called him. He reminded her of a man she used to know…

The way he ran, the way he hid. The way he snuck up behind a guard, and killing him with silent precision. Instead of attacking, Ana decided she was going to watch and wait.

Just as he was about to enter the compound in the bright of day, an old enemy noticed him. How could she not have noticed him before? She would've taken him out on sight.

The Soldier and Reaper fought it out on the ground. She tried to get a clear shot on the Talon agent, but to no avail. It seemed that the masked mercenary was under great pressure, for he was knocked off his feet, and injured.

The senseless wrestling had stopped. The dramatic murderer stepped toward 76 with hesitation, as if expecting him to retaliate once again. This was her window of opportunity.

She fired a round of the biotic rifle at the Soldier. He yelped in shock, and snapped his head to the direction it came from. He saw a sniper scope gleam in the sun.

Smiling beneath his mask, he unloaded another clip of the pulse rifle into Reaper. Ana knew who this Soldier was behind his menacing visor.

When the fight was over, and Gabriel had retreated, Ana showed herself to 76. Although it was risky, Ana was ready to know.

"Miss Amari I presume?" A robotic voice asked, refusing to let his guard down. "The one and only. Jack… Is that really you?" Ana asked, her heart in a knot.

He sighed. "Jack died in that rubble long ago, what arose from those ruins wasn't worthy of you. I thought you were dead." Jack said, possibly choking up behind his visor.

"You thought I was dead? I saw you burn in front of me. It seems we both were wrong." She said. "If you're alive… Jack, you should come with me. We could be alone and happy at last."

The former Strike Commander grunted. "I can't." Ana, upset by his apathy, shouted: "Why? I waited and prayed for so long that you would come back, why must you stay away from me now? Our daughter deserves to know the truth!"

"Then tell her the truth, I can't be resurrected. This is what I have now, I must fight." The stubborn Morrison stated. "How can you be so pigheaded? Life has given us a second chance to live together! You would throw that away for a fight?" She said, now crying.

"The war is never over for soldiers like me, this is all I am now. Old soldiers never die…" Jack told her, less and less emotion in every word.

"You are not dead! And I can't fight with you… the Jack Morrison I knew would know the time to hang up his gun!" Ana shouted again.

"Please tell Pharah about me, tell her that I send my love. I must fight." He said. Before he stoically stamped off, he caught up with him.

She removed his mask, and drew him in for a kiss. His scarred body had made him no less the man he was, but he just didn't know that. If he did, he wasn't allowing it to show.

She stared into his cold, but loving eyes. "I didn't start this war, but I am sure as hell going to finish it." He told her. She half smiled. "Go finish your war, but promise me that if you live to tell the tale, that you'll come back to me." Ana said, trying not to explode into a fit of tears.

Jack nodded, and snapped his mask back into place. As he walked off into the distance, Ana felt him still by her side.

He would win, he would return to her. How could he not? The man who has escaped death more than any other, the man that could still steal her heart although he fled. The man who chose to be a soldier.

~FIN~

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope that many people enjoyed it. Leave a review, and check out the next story in this maybe series. It centers on , and is called MEKA. It's the newest one on my account. Check that out, and have a great day!


	20. UPDATE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you're reading this it means that you're either waiting for the next chapter of either MEKA of Mother Bear. (damn, that ended a while ago.) There's a new story out now, it's the third part of this series that will follow Overwatch lore as it comes out, and attempt to make a cohesive storyline in line with the ever changing story of the actual game. Go check out the next story on my profile titled: "The Web". It stars Widowmaker and Genji. An unlikely duo but I swear you'll get it as you read. Chapters may be sporadic in uploads but will stabilize as school ends for me. (in a week or so.) Thanks for reading, and go check out The Web, Have a great day :).


End file.
